


The Parent Trap

by WellGoodLuckWithThat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Parent Trap AU, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellGoodLuckWithThat/pseuds/WellGoodLuckWithThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt from Tumblr: parent trap au where jimmy and cas meet at a summer camp and decide to swap places for the rest of the summer. when cas goes back to jimmys family he meets jimmys best friend dean winchester and falls head over heels for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for what feels like decades for this to be written, so I finally decided to do it myself. It's a little fast-paced as it was supposed to only be a drabble... but then 8000 words happened so... 
> 
> Throwing out some credit to both 'The Parent Trap' and whoever it was who wrote that Tumblr prompt.

Jimmy sat nervously in the back of ‘Martin’s’ Bentley, staring at the built-up city buzzing past the window. He watched as the men in suits walked briskly into buildings that seemed to disappear into the greying sky, and women with tight hair and jewellery hoisted their bags over shoulders and click-clacked to their offices. This is never going to work.

Castiel was in no better state than his twin. Currently sat next to his dad (his dad!) he was surprised that he could even stutter a response to his questions, let alone try and act like Jimmy at the same time. It was weird for him to look out and see nothing but blue and sun, as they drove down the dusty road leading to Chuck’s Vineyard.

“Hey, are you okay, J?” His dad asked suddenly, glancing at his son with concern. “You seem kinda nervous.”

Cas swallowed quickly. “I… I’m fine… dad.” He replied, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. “Just tired from camp.”

Chuck still looked a little suspicious, but clapped a hand onto Castiel’s knee anyway. “It’s good to have you back, son. We’ve all missed you a lot.”

Cas smiled a little. “I missed you too, dad.” He turned to look back out of the window. “You have no idea how much.” He added quietly, blue eyes lighting up at the sight of the house.

The four by four slowly curved into the open space before the house, tyres crackling on the small stones littered on the sandy surface, as the blue-eyed boy looked in awe at the mansion in front of him. He opened the door reverently, stepping out to stare up at it in all it’s glory. Chuck huffed out a laugh. “Anyone would think you hadn’t seen this place in years. It’s okay – I got the bags.” He told him, reaching round to the boot.

Before Castiel had the chance to reply, he was suddenly engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. “There’s my little, Jimmy!” The Novak’s housekeeper, Ellen cooed, planting a sloppy kiss on the side of Cas’ cheek.

Castiel, despite blushing harshly (his own family back home were never so affectionate), laughed and hugged her back, just as Jimmy had instructed. “Hi, Ellen.”

“Don’t I get a hug too?” A deep voice came from behind him. “I mean… I’m supposed to be your best friend.”

Dean Winchester, Cas thought to himself. This was Jimmy’s best friend, and probably the hardest person he was going to have to convince that he was Jimmy. The boy took a deep breath and turned... to see the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in his life. 

-

“So, how was Camp Loser?” Dean asked, lounging across Jimmy’s bed lazily.

“I… uh…” Castiel was having a hard time finding words. Jimmy had failed to mention that his best friend was this ridiculously attractive. “It was… it was good.”

“Good? Well you sure as hell ain’t going again. J, I’ve been going out of my mind with boredom… I had to resort to playing dorky games with Sammy just to keep myself occupied, not to men- J? Jimmy are you even listening?” Dean asked, tossing a foam ball at his friends head to knock him out of his daze, whilst sitting up to stare at him suspiciously.

“Huh?” Cas replied eloquently, before he noticed the scrutiny he was under. He blushed furiously and stared at his lap. “Oh… right but… you love hanging out with Sam.” The brown-haired boy saved quickly.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly. “Hm.” He continued to look at Cas, as though analysing his features. “You look different.” He stated.

Cas’ eyes widened comically. “N… no I don’t.”

“Yes you do. Your eyes… your eyes are bluer.” His friend said, looking closer. “And your hair is slightly longer… higher cheekbones…”

“Dean, don’t be ridiculous. When did you become so observant?” Cas laughed nervously, but hopefully, convincingly. “I was only gone for 6 weeks… I doubt my entire facial structure could of changed in that time.”

“You’re talking funny too.” Dean stared for a few seconds more, before deciding that yes, maybe it was ridiculous to say his friend looked like a completely different person. “Hm… you wanna go play some baseball?”

Cas just sighed in relief before following his Greek-god of a best friend out of his room. This was a going to be an absolute nightmare.

-

Castiel arrived back ‘home’ later that evening, quite exhausted from the day’s events. Jimmy had told him it would be weird if he was interacting too much with their dad rather than hang out with Dean, so he had to spread his time between the two to avoid suspicion, and it wasn’t as though Cas was opposed to hanging out with Dean, quite the opposite in fact. After a nice meal with his dad (he still wasn’t used to saying that), and Ellen, he excused himself to go and call Jimmy.

“Hi, Cas!” His brother whispered loudly down the phone. “How’s dad? And Ellen? And have you managed to fool Dean? Mum’s great, really… I can’t believe how awesome she is… are you good?”

Castiel laughed at his brothers enthusiasm. “Everyone’s fine, Jimmy. Everyone but me.”

“You? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Cas’s heart warmed a little at the concern in his siblings voice.

“You could have told me that your best friend was the hottest boy in California! And in London!” Cas exclaimed, frowning when Jimmy just chuckled.

“It’s not something I would’ve noticed; given that I am straight.” Jimmy replied, grinning.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t recognise a work of art when you see one.” Cas muttered, making Jimmy laugh again.

“Listen, I gotta go little brother… don’t jerk off on my bed, okay?” His sibling teased before the line went dead.

Castiel sighed dramatically before falling back onto the bed, eventually falling asleep to green-eyes and sandy brown hair.

-

Dean slammed the door to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but this sudden attraction he had towards his best friend needed to stop. Jimmy knew he was gay sure, but the dude most definitely did not swing the same way… and besides, he’d known the guy for pretty much his entire life, he couldn’t afford to throw it all away.

There was a light knock on Dean’s bedroom door. “Dean?” He heard his little brother call. “Are you okay?”

“Come in, Sammy.” The older brother sighed.

“Has you moping got anything to do with the way you were blatantly staring at Jimmy all day?” Sam asked coyly, a slight smirk adorning his features.

“You see right through me don’t you, squirt.” Dean chuckled. “Sam… does Jimmy seem… different to you?”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know man.” Dean sighed again. “Before he went away he was just… Jimmy; my best friend… now he’s back it’s like… he’s still a dork but… a super attractive dork?”  
Sam laughed. “Maybe you’ve always felt that way about him and you’re only just realising?”

“Yeah… maybe….”

-

A week later, and Cas was really enjoying his time in California. Sure, it was awkward as hell to hide his attraction to Dean, who seemed intent on making him weak at the knees with every blinding smile he tossed his way, but spending time with his dad was awesome.

“Jimmy, can you come here for a minute?” Chuck called upstairs to his son.

“What’s up, dad?” Cas asked as he emerged from his room.

“There’s somebody I want you to meet.” His father said apprehensively.

Castiel frowned a little. “Okay…” He said suspiciously, following his dad into the large lounge and ignoring Jimmy’s dog, who began barking at him as soon as he entered the room. Sitting daintily on the sofa was a woman… girl who couldn’t of been more than 26, her blonde hair pushed back into a tight bun, smiling at him artificially. 

“J… this is Bela, Bela… this is my son, Jimmy.” Chuck introduced, smiling nervously.

Bela stood up, her fake smile spreading wider, making her red lipstick crack. “Hi, Jimmy… well… I can call you J, can’t I? Excellent.” She said, her English accent sounding sickly sweet.

Castiel frowned again. “Why are we being introduced?” He asked bluntly, causing his dad to choke a little.

“Well… uh… Bela and me… we uh… well…” Chuck was a little lost for words, so Bela walked over to him and linked their arms. She smiled at him.

“We’re engaged! Isn’t that the best news ever!?” The Brit cried gleefully.

Castiel felt sick. He stared at his father and this woman… who was old enough to be his daughter, his jaw slack, mouth wide open. “E… engaged? Dad you can’t!” He cried.  
Chuck frowned at his son. “Now, Jimmy. Don’t be like that… I’m sure you’ll love Bela once you get to know her.”

“I don’t want to get to know her! Dad, you’re ruining everything!” Cas exclaimed, raising his hands with horror. This woman was getting in the way of his parents happiness. He didn’t stay to hear his dad’s reply, as he pushed his way past them and out into the cool California air. He needed to ring Jimmy.

Shoving his hand into his pocket he took out Jimmy’s iPhone and rung his brothers number, willing the older boy to pick up. Once he reached voicemail for the third time, Cas threw the phone into the sand in frustration, his eyes burning viciously as he willed tears not to fall.

“That’s how those things break, y’know.” The rough voice Castiel had come to adore said behind him. The younger boy didn’t turn around.

“Yeah well…” He replied intelligently.

Dean sighed and moved towards him. “What’s wrong, J? You’ve been acting odd ever since you came back from Camp.”

Castiel wiped his eyes on his sleeve, cursing himself for being such a baby. “Everything… everything is just a mess right now, Dean.” He said softly. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“Well hey… I may only be a dropout with 6 bucks to his name, but I’m your best friend. So tell me what’s wrong.” Dean demanded, moving to rest a hand on Cas’ shoulder, forcing the boy to look at him. Dean internally cringed at the gasp he let out at seeing the boys eyes, the blue reflecting off the sun and making them dazzle fantastically. He was the biggest dork to ever dork.

Cas sighed and bit his lip, which did nothing for Dean’s ever-growing attraction. “Dad’s getting married. She’s ridiculously young and obviously only wants him for his money. You should see her Dean. He’s being made a fool out of and he can’t even see it.”

“Oh, J…” Dean sighed, pulling his friend into a hug. A manly hug. A very manly, platonic hug.

“What am I going to do, Dean?” Cas asked, fearfully, looking at the boy in question with big eyes.

Dean stared at him for a few moments. “We could scare her off?” He suggested. Suddenly, a grin spread out across his face. “Yeah! We’ll prank her till’ she wouldn’t wanna marry Chuck for a million bucks!”

Castiel sniffed. “You really think that’ll work?”

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

-

“He’s getting what with who!?” Jimmy screeched down the phone, causing Castiel to wince and move the phone from his ear. “He can’t… Cas you can’t let him do this!”  
“I know, okay. Calm down. We have a plan.” Castiel reassured him, despite his own apprehensions at his and Dean’s ‘plan’.

“We?” Jimmy asked. “Oh. Oh. We as in… you and Dean.” Castiel could practically hear Jimmy’s smirk.

“Yes, me and Dean.” He replied, as if it was no big deal. “If you’re just gonna tease me I’ll hang up on you.”

“Okay okay, sorry. What’s the plan?” Jimmy asked, grin still evident in his voice.

“We’re setting up a series of pranks. We’re hoping that with the right amount of pushing, Bela won’t be able to stand living here anymore, and then we can work on getting our parents back together.” Cas explained, thinking about what a great friend Dean was to Jimmy.

“That sounds good… just keep me updated okay? You can’t let them do this, Cas.” Jimmy told him seriously. “Dad isn’t supposed to be with her.”

“You’re telling me… she’s like half his age.” Castiel said bitterly.

Jimmy scoffed on the other end of the line. “Once he see’s mom again, he won’t even remember Bela’s name.”

“I hope you’re right, J. I really hope you’re right.”

-

Bright, sunny light shone down onto the bright blue ripples in the Novak’s pool, as Cas and Dean floated blissfully under the sharp rays. Bela was sat nearby underneath an umbrella, tanned legs stretching across the deck-chair as she sipped a red coloured cocktail.

“You know, Jimmy.” Bela’s soft voice came from where she was sitting. “I have never heard a man talk about his child the way Chuck talks about you; you two are obviously incredibly close.”

Dean and Cas grinned secretly to each other. Phase 1 of ‘Prank Bela till’ She Leaves’ (Dean came up with the name) was in motion. “Well… yeah. Of course we’re close; we’re all each other has.” Cas replied, sliding off his float and into the water. The fact that Cas was shirtless did not escape Dean’s attention, he swear Jimmy wasn’t as toned before he went to camp. Dean shook those thoughts to the back of his mind; the attraction he felt for his best friend was a disaster waiting to happen, and the sooner he nipped it in the bud the better.

“Not for much longer, Jimmy.” Bela sang. “When me and your dad get married, we’ll be one big happy family.”

Cas just smiled brightly at her from his position in the water. “That’s funny! A lot of the other women have said that too.” He tells her in an off-hand manner.

Bela rips the sunglasses from her face. “What other women?”

Cas pretends to look confused. “The other women dad’s been engaged to… you must be… what? 23rd? Dean, what number was Meredith?”

Dean pretended to think for a minute. “Hm. Are you sure Meredith wasn’t 23rd? Cos’ I’m pretty certain Julia was 22nd… I definitely wouldn’t forget her.” The older boy smirked.

“Oh yeah! She was even younger that you, Bela!” Cas laughed.

“Your father has been engaged 23 times!?” Bela thundered.

“Technically it’s 24 now.” Castiel replied, floating on his back.

“This is outrageous.” Bela muttered angrily, before lifting herself off of the deck-chair and clacking her way around the pool and into the house.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Dean and Cas burst into laughter. “Did you see her face!?” Cas laughed breathlessly.

Dean grinned. “We definitely pissed her off… phase one complete!” He cried joyfully. His face suddenly fell a little. “We should’ve splashed her… that would’ve really annoyed her.” He pouted.

Cas grinned. “How would we of done that?” He asked innocently.

“You could’ve jumped in the pool? Or I could’ve ‘accidentally’ fallen off this float.” He explained as though Castiel was slow.

“You mean… like this?” Cas replied, and before Dean could respond he was pushed flailing into the water with a huge crash, as Castiel tipped over the float the older boy was lying on. Whilst Dean struggled to get topside, Cas collapsed into fits of laughter.

“You’ll pay for that, Novak!” Dean spluttered, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes, and looking more and more like some kind of Calvin Klein model as he did so.

“Bring it, Winchester!” Cas laughed, giggling as Dean splashed him over and over again. In the midst of their water war Dean was gradually getting closer to the boy, before he grabbed Cas around the waist and began tickling him. “D-ea-ean!” Cas breathed, squirming in Dean’s arms as he laughed.

“This is what you get for getting me wet, J!” Dean grinned evilly, revelling at the feel of holding the boy in his arms.

“Hey!” A voice from inside yells. “What’re you boys doing? And why did Bela storm through here like a clap of thunder?” Ellen asked, raising her eyebrows at the pair, who were standing impossibly close, grinning like idiots and breathing heavily.

“No idea, Ellen.” Cas called back sweetly.

“Nothing to do with us.” Dean added.

“You boys can act like butter wouldn’t melt all you like… but I know the truth.” Ellen smiled. “Go on, get back to flirting.”

Not even the cool water could bring down the burning blush that spread across the two boys faces.

-

A few days later, Cas sat nervously on the leather couch not paying attention to the mindless adverts playing on the TV and waiting for Bela to sweep in. He looked over to the sliding door that separated the conservatory and the patio, and found Dean grinning as he hid behind the door, television remote in hand. He flashed the younger boy a thumbs up as their target entered the room.

“Oh.” She said when she saw Castiel. “This is my time to watch television right now, brat. I’m not missing this show.” Bela snapped, resting on the couch with some chocolates perched on her lap.

“That’s okay, Bela.” Castiel said sweetly. “I thought I’d watch this one with you.” 

Bela smirked and raised her eyebrows. “Just keep quiet.”

Castiel just grinned to himself. Within a few minutes, the unmistakable sound of ‘The X Factor: USA’ began filling the room, and Cas braced himself for his and Dean’s next prank. At first, the show went on normally. The presenter introduced the first act of the final, and the contestant’s VT was shown. Just when they were about to perform however, the screen cut to the weather channel.

“What the…” Bela started, before her eyes snapped to Castiel. “What are you doing?” She hissed.

Castiel turned to face her innocently. “How could I of even done that, Bela? Don’t be ridiculous.” He told her, just before the TV miraculously switched back to the show.

Bela scowled angrily, but settled back into the couch. Dean waited a few minutes until the next act was due on, before switching the channel, this time to ‘Storage Hunters’. “This isn’t funny you little brat!” She shrieked. “Switch it back!”

“It isn’t me!” Cas raised his hands in defence. “How could I possibly be doing this?”

Dean switched the show back on, struggling to keep a straight face as Bela became more and more angry with each switch. On the fifth switch, he decided to turn it up a notch.  
“Is that gay porn!? What the hell is wrong with your TV, Jimmy!” Bela yelled, shielding her eyes from the men making out on screen. “I’m going to watch this upstairs!” She yelled, grabbing her bag and almost tripping over the step into the lounge as she went. By the time she was gone, Castiel was doubled over laughing, as was the boy hiding behind the door.

“This was even better than the last one!” Dean huffed out, flopping down on the couch next to Castiel, despite there being plenty of space elsewhere.

“It was the gay porn channel that did it, I don’t think I want to know how you knew the right number for that.” Cas grinned, looking at Dean with raised eyebrows.

“Are you sure? I could go into all the gory details if you want.” Dean teased.

Pushing down the feeling of wanting to beg Dean to tell him every gory detail, Castiel just hit him in the arm and said: “How about we just watch a film instead, dork?”

Dean grinned, shuffling closer to his friend. “Sounds good to me.”

Ellen rolled her eyes when she walked past 45 minutes later, to see Castiel curled up in Dean’s lap as he slept, the elder boy not far behind him.

-

Over the next couple of weeks, Dean and Cas did everything in their power to get Bela to run screaming. This included both putting laxatives in her coffee and consistently writing ‘deceased, return to sender’ on all of her mail before she had the chance to open it. It was safe to say that Bela loathed the pair, but knowing Chuck doted on his son, there wasn’t much she could do about it.

Dean’s particular favourite prank was putting a red sock in with all of Bela’s pristine, white designer clothes. She had practically screamed the house down whilst Dean and Cas huddled together in his room, laughing with tears rolling down their faces whilst Ellen pretended she knew nothing about what the boys were up to.

On the evening of said clothes ruining, the boys had agreed to babysit Sam whilst Dean’s mom went out with her friends, so it was a good excuse to escape Bela’s incessant whining about her clothes, and how Chuck would have to buy her a whole new wardrobe.

Ellen gave them a lift to Dean’s house, rolling her eyes at the way they flirted around each other playfully. Once they had arrived, Dean all but dragged Castiel by the hand to get inside to show him his latest engineering project. Ellen and Mary watched after them with a grin. “You’ve noticed it too, huh?” Ellen asked.

“Oh yeah.” Mary laughed. “Dean won’t shutup about him these days. It’s like Jimmy is a whole new person to him.”

“It is odd… how they are only just realising this now.” Ellen agreed. “I mean, I didn’t even know Jimmy was gay until recently, and they never flirted like this before.”

Mary just shrugged and smiled. “As long as they’re happy… I couldn’t ask for anything more.” She said.

“Agreed.”

-

“- and she’s just… she’s furious!” Dean chokes out in between laughter. “You should’ve seen her face, Sammy. It was awesome.” He finished, biting off a large chunk of pizza.  
“And she’s still around? I would’ve high-tailed outta there weeks ago.” Sam laughed, as his brother and friend told him the stories of their pranks.

Cas sighed slightly. “Yeah… she just won’t budge. I guess with the amount of money my dad can offer her… it’s worth it to stay.” He said grimly.

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Hey… don’t worry man, we’ll get her. We just need to do something big.” Cas turned to look at him and the pair stared at each other, getting lost in a sea of blue and green.

Sam cleared his throat with a smirk. Cas coughed. “I… I’m gonna get some more drinks.” He muttered, before getting up to leave for the kitchen.

Sam continued smirking at his older brother. “What?” Dean snapped defensively.

“You’ve got it sooo bad, Dean.” Sam laughed.

“No I don’t.”

“Oh please. The way you look at him makes me wanna throw up.”

“Shut-up, squirt.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Hey. Quit fighting you guys… this is important.” Cas ordered playfully, walking back into the room. “How are we gonna get Bela to leave?”

“I think I’ve got an idea…” Sam told them.

If Mary found Dean and Cas tangled together in Dean’s bed the next morning, she wasn’t going to bring it up.

-

Pranking Bela for the final time couldn’t of gone better… that is, until it all went wrong. It was midnight in California, and a sticky, humid breeze hung in the air around the boys.  
“Dean. I’m scared.” Castiel admitted, as the pair grabbed some scissors from the kitchen.

“What’re you scared for, J? If you want… I can do it. It’s no big deal.” Dean offered, staring to face his friend with a look of concern.

“N…no. That’s okay. She’s my dad’s fiancé… I’ll do it. I’m just worried.” He said softly.

Dean reached out and cupped Castiel’s face. “Just think… when this is all over, it’ll just be you and your dad again, right?”

Castiel could only nod in a starstruck manner. If he leaned forward a few inches… his lips could gently brush- no! No… he had to focus on the task at hand. He moved away from Dean and made towards the stairs. “Good luck!” Dean stage-whispered, throwing him a thumbs up.

Castiel crept up the winding stairs and peaked in through the crack of his dad’s bedroom. He could hear the soft snores echoing around the room, as he slowly tip-toed in, cringing internally everytime a floorboard moaned beneath his feet. Getting onto his hands and knees he crawled towards the edge of the waterbed that his father and Bela were sleeping on (with a great distance between them, Castiel would like to add). He gently hooked the scissors around the nip on the waterbed and cut. Ever so slightly, a little trickle of water began to spill out onto the sleeping couple, and the bed began to deflate. Cas grinned. Mission complete.

Castiel scuttled out of the room and down the stairs where, in a moment of adrenaline laced euphoria, he leapt into Dean’s arms gleefully. “I did it, Dean! I can’t believe I actually did that! Dad is gonna be so mad!” He exclaimed into Dean’s neck.

Dean laughed. “Any minute now…” He said, holding the other boy close.

As if on cue there was a high pitched shriek ringing throughout the house. Dean and Cas struggled to hold in their laughter as the floor above them shook with two loud thumps, accompanied by further consistent yelling. They heard Bela stomp down the stairs with the rage of an entire army, followed by Chuck’s pleading tone, and finally a door slam. There was a moments pause where Chuck seemed to deliberate going after her, and the boys listened to the opening of the door and a quieter slam than the previous.  
Dean and Cas turned to look at each other as their laughter died down. They were still standing, Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel’s waist and the latter held onto the older boys neck. Electricity crackled around them as their laughter turned into small breaths, and eventually silence. Dean’s eyes flicked down to Cas’ lips. “Dean…” Cas breathed.

And then they were kissing. Dean pulled Cas closer so that their bodies were flush against one another, as Cas gripped one hand in Dean’s sandy hair and one on the back of his neck. Dean moaned softly as he pushed Cas to fall backwards onto the couch. “Fuck. Been wanting to do this ever since you got back from camp, J. I didn’t even know you were gay.”

That was all it took to break the moment. If Castiel was gonna do this… he needed to come clean. He pulled back reluctantly. “Dean… I… I need to tell you something.”

Dean looked down at the beautiful boy in front of him. How he didn’t notice his attractiveness before was beyond him. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean I’m… I’m not who you think I am.” Castiel managed to say, cringing at Dean’s confused expression.

“What are you talking about, Jimmy?”

“That’s what I’m talking about. I’m not Jimmy.” The younger boy admitted.

“What the hell?” Dean laughed. “I know I’m a good kisser, J, but forgetting who you are? That’s a new record even for me.”

“Dean please just listen to me.” Castiel asked desperately. “Jimmy is my brother. We switched places at camp.”

Dean just looked more confused than ever. “You don’t have a brother… what are you talking about?”

“Look. When Jimmy and I were born… our parents split up. Chuck moved here with Jimmy and our mom, Jody moved to London with me. They both sent us to the same summer camp and… we agreed to switch places so we could get to know our other parent. We didn’t even know we had a twin until several weeks ago.” Castiel tried to explain.

Dean was silent for a few minutes. “So… if you aren’t Jimmy… who the hell are you?”

“My name is Castiel.” The boy admitted quietly.

Dean climbed off his lap quickly. “Oh my God.” He whispered. “Seriously, oh my God.”

“I know… I’m…”

“Is this why I’ve been so attracted to you!? Man… I knew you weren’t acting like normal! But all the conversations we’ve had… you’re just some stranger! You’ve been lying to me this whole time!” Dean exploded.

Castiel sat up quickly. “Dean, I’m so sorry I jus-“

“No! This whole time I’ve been trying to figure out just why the hell I’ve developed feelings for my best friend after all this time… and it’s not even him! Man… I can’t believe you! I can’t believe Jimmy!”

“Dean… please… I didn’t lie about us. I couldn’t lie about us. That’s why I had to tell you before…”

“Before what, ‘Castiel’? Before we slept together? Before I told you I loved you?” Dean spat furiously.

“N…no… I… look… wait? You… love me?” Castiel asked hopefully, willing his eyes to stop stinging.

“I don’t even know you.” Dean replied, before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

“Dean wait!” Cas scrambled to run after him. “We can talk about-“

Cas was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

-

“Jimmy! Where have you been? I’ve been calling and calling?” Cas muttered angrily down the phone. It had been three days since the whole Dean incident, and the pair hadn’t spoken since. Chuck was furious with Castiel for making Bela storm off (they were ‘on a break’) and Cas hadn’t managed to speak to his brother in days.

“Sorry! I’ve just been super busy with mom okay? What’s wrong?” Jimmy replied defensively.

“What’s wrong!? Everything is wrong, Jimmy! We need switch back.” Cas demanded.

“Why? Is dad still marrying ‘Bela’? I thought you and Dean were sorting that.”

“Yeah well… me and Dean aren’t exactly on speaking terms at the moment. I told him, Jimmy. I told him everything… he got really pissed and stormed out.” Cas explained miserably.

“Shit, Cas!” Jimmy exclaimed. “Look… if I know Dean he probably just needs some time to cool down. Maybe it is time we admitted the truth to our parents…”

“Jimmy!” Chuck shouted from downstairs. “Jimmy, come here!”

“Listen, I gotta go, man. Speak to mom. I’m coming clean to dad right now. This has all turned into such a mess.” Castiel said quickly, before putting the phone down. “Coming, dad!” He yelled back downstairs.

Cas took a deep breath, before opening his bedroom door, and heading downstairs towards his father.

-

Dean sighed unhappily as he twisted beneath his duvet, unable to get a pair of stupidly blue eyes out of his head. He cursed himself at being such an idiot; of course that wasn’t Jimmy. Jimmy’s eyes were darker blue… and his face was rounder… and his personality wasn’t so fucking adorable that it made Dean want to cry. He let out a muffled cry of frustration into his pillow.

“Dean?” His mothers voice called from the other side of the door. “Dean, sweetie, can I come in?”

“We brought cookies!” Sam’s voice chimed in cheerfully.

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s open.” He called.

His brother bounded in and perched on the end of Dean’s bed, causing him to groan when he landed on his leg. Mary set the plate of cookies on his chest of drawers, and looked around the messy lump of bedding that was her son. “Honey… what’s wrong? Did something happen with you and Jimmy?”

Dean laughed bitterly. “Not exactly.”

Mary frowned before walking to sit next to Sam on the bed. “What do you mean? You can talk to us.”

“Jimmy isn’t Jimmy, mom.” Dean muttered.

“I think he’s finally lost it.” Sam supplied helpfully, dodging artfully when Dean whipped out an arm to clout him on the head.

Dean sat up properly and sighed, as his mother waited patiently for him to explain. “Jimmy Novak has a twin brother… when their parents divorced they each took a twin, Jimmy came here and… ‘Castiel’ went to London. They met at summer camp and swapped places.” He finished, rubbing his face with one hand.

Mary nodded. “Right… so you’ve been hanging out with Castiel this whole time?” She asked.

“Pretty much.”

“So… why the sulking?”

“I’m not-“ Dean started but stopped short. “He lied to me, mom. I’ve been hanging out with a complete stranger this whole time and he just… he could’ve told me.”

“A complete stranger that you have a huuuge crush on.” Sammy added.

“Shut your pie-hole, Sammy.” Dean spat, tiredly.

“Boys.” Mary scolded. “Honey… that’s true, he did lie to you… but you’ve got to understand why. Castiel didn’t want anybody to know so they wouldn’t give it away to his dad… you must get that.”

“I know… and on some level I do… I just…”

“You shot first and thought you’d ask questions later?” Mary asked gently.

“Maybe.” Dean replied with a weak smile.

“Dean, you should totally go and talk to him.” Sam said seriously. “You guys were like… staring at each other like the sun shone out of the others butt. You can’t let him leave without at least a bit of making out first.”

“Sam!” Mary exclaimed with a laugh.

“It’s okay, mom.” Dean chuckled. “I’m not saying that there wasn’t some making out anyway…” He grinned.

“Okay, okay. Bordering on too much information for a mother to know.” Mary smiled. “Get dressed and go and speak to Castiel, okay?”

-

“So you’re not Jimmy.” Chuck stated for the fifth time, staring at the boy in front of him like he was an alien.

Castiel shook his head once more, nerves eating him up with every second Chuck didn’t react to the news.

“Oh my God. Castiel.” Chuck stated, opening his arms wide and shoving Cas into them. The boy let out a laugh of relief as he wrapped his arms around his dad. “I can’t believe you and Jimmy did this.”

“We just wanted to know you guys.” Castiel murmured into Chuck’s shoulder.

“No, no. I get it. Me and Jody should never have separated you in the first place.” Chuck told him, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “This explains so much.”

“Oh?”

“Well the dog barking every time you go near it… the change in personality… you and Dean… wait! You and Dean! So you two have been flirting this whole time, huh?” Chuck teased, his smile fading when he saw Cas’ face drop.

“I kind of screwed that up, actually. He’s pretty mad about me lying about being Jimmy.”

Chuck frowned. “If there’s one thing I know about Dean Winchester, it’s that he always shoots first, asks questions later. If he’s mad right now, he will get over it. He looks at you these days like you’re his entire universe.” Castiel blushed deeply and looked at his feet. “Listen… I’m going to need to ring your mother, so that we can sort all of this out, okay?”

“Okay, dad.” Cas agreed. It was a huge weight off his shoulders to stop pretending, even if he did feel miserable about Dean.

“I love you son.”

“I love you too.”

-

Castiel sat on the windowsill in Jimmy’s room, and gazed out at the night. He loved spending time with his dad, and being in sunny California was amazing, but he sure would be glad to be back home with his mom. There was a knock at his door.

“Castiel?” Ellen opened the door gently. “There’s a young man here to see you… he looks quite guilty… I think he wants to say he’s sorry.” She told him, a slight smile on her face.  
Castiel stared at her in shock. “Dean’s here? Like… he’s actually here?”

“Go and see for yourself.” She grinned, laughing as the boy scrambled past her to get to the front door.

“Dean.” He breathes, as he see’s the boy at the front door. Dean is holding a rose in one hand, and lifts the other up in a nervous wave.

“Hi… Cas…” He starts. “Listen… I… I’m so sorry about the way I reacted, man. I was just… shocked I guess, and I didn’t think about why you hadn’t told me… but now I understand… so I was wondering if you could find it in yourself to forgive me for being a complete ass.” The sandy haired boy trailed off sheepishly. “I uhm… I brought you this as well.” He said, blushing the colour of the rose he pushed towards the other boy.

Castiel smiled in gently. He walked forward and took the rose delicately from Dean’s hand. “I’m so sorry I lied to you, Dean.” He said quietly before stepping forward and winding his arms around the older boy neck and burrowing his face into his shoulder. Dean, doing the same with his arms around Castiel’s waist, squeezed the younger boy tightly, as they stood there for a few minutes, basking in each other and the moonlight. “I would understand if you didn’t wanna be-“ Castiel was cut off by Dean’s lips on his, and the other boy slipped his tongue into his mouth effortlessly, and moved his hands to grip Cas’ hips.

The pair stood like that, making out in the doorway of Castiel’s house until two throats clearing made them break apart slightly, so that they were still holding each other close. They turned to see Ellen and Chuck gazing at them sternly, arms folded and smirks evident on their faces. Castiel blushed bright red, but Dean just plastered on a cocky grin. “Hi, Mr Novak. Ellen.” He greeted, refusing to let go of the boy in his arms.

“Cas. I think you should get to bed… long day tomorrow.” Chuck replied, smirking even wider when Dean’s grin fell dramatically. He watched the disappointed looks on the teens faces before adding. “I suppose Dean can stay the night if he promises to behave.”

Dean’s 1000-watt grin was back, and Cas smiled brightly despite his blush, and the pair hurried upstairs to Castiel’s bedroom.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Ellen asked Chuck.

“Not even slightly.” He responded, smiling a little as he said so.

-

“Dean… hmmm… Dean.” Castiel murmured, as the boy in question sucked hickey’s onto Cas’ collar bone, before kissing and biting his way down the younger boys chest. “Dad… dad said n…no funny bus- ohh!” Cas was cut off my Dean’s mouth sucking on his right nipple. Dean looked up at him.

“You want me to stop?” He grinned.

“N…no.” Castiel admitted, lacing his fingers into Dean’s hair. Dean continued to move down the boys chest and stomach, placing playful kisses in spots he knew Cas would be ticklish in. Once he reached the boys waistband, he slowly pulled the pyjama’s down to reveal Cas’ half-hard dick.

“Jesus, Cas. You’re gonna kill me.” He muttered at the revelation of Cas’ lack of underwear.

Castiel huffed out a laugh. “Well this wasn’t exactly how I thought this evening was gonna go.” He said.

Dean smirked at him. “And where exactly do you think this evening is going now…?” He asked cheekily.

Castiel blushed and avoided his gaze. “Uh… well I wasn’t… I don’t… Dean!” He yelped when Dean kissed the tip of his cock, causing a spike of electricity to jolt through Cas’ body.  
“Did you think…” Dean began as he paused to kiss along one side of the younger boys dick. “That it would maybe end…” He kissed up the other side. “In an awesome blowjob?” He finished, before taking Cas whole in his mouth, causing the other boy to bite onto his pillow to stop a scream escaping.

“H…how… fuck. How you manage to… to do… to do what you’re doing whilst… continuing to smirk is beyond me, W… Winchester.” Cas breathed, twisting his hands into Dean’s hair and throwing his head back in pleasure.

Dean just smirked wider, taking more of Cas into his mouth and humming around his dick. “Oh… fuck Dean… oh my God.” Castiel whispered loudly, trying desperately not to wake his father or Ellen. “I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that.” Dean simply replied by raising a hand to work the base of Cas’ cock with the same rhythm as his mouth, adding in an extra hum for good measure.

“Shit… oh… oh God… Dean I’m gonna come.” Castiel muttered, pulling slightly on Dean’s hair to warn him. Dean however, just continued bobbing, going faster than he had before as if egged on by Cas’ nearing orgasm. “Fuck… Dean!” Cas yelled into his pillow as he came suddenly into Dean’s mouth, who just continued to swallow until the other boy was finished.

Dean moved up the bed to collapse next to his new boyfriend, a grin on his face and a good feeling in his stomach. Once he came down from his high, Castiel turned to look at Dean. “That was… wow…”

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah. I agree.” Castiel, as though suddenly remembering, went to reach into Dean’s boxers, but found them already soaked. Dean shrugged. “You make me feel like I’m friggin’ 14 again, Cas. Coming in my pants like a horny teenager.” He laughs.

Once their laughter had died down a little, the pair just laid in a comfortable silence, before Cas made to lay on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around the other boy, and buried his nose into his hair, breathing in the smell of strawberries and grapefruit. “I’m going to San Francisco tomorrow.” Cas states. “Dad says him and mom need to ‘sort this out’.”

Dean ran a hand soothingly up Cas’ back. “So you might be back in London by next week, huh?” He whispered.

Cas gripped Dean a little tighter. “If it’s down to me and Jimmy I won’t be. We’re gonna try and get them to realise they still love each other. Get mom to move to Cali.”

Dean nuzzled Cas’ hair again. “I hope she does.”

“You should come.” Cas replies sleepily. “Come to San Francisco… you’d get to see Jimmy again.”

“Yeah… I’d like that. I’d like to meet your mom.” Dean smiles.

“Awesome.”

-

“Castiel!” Jody runs through the hotel lobby, arms flung open when she catches sight of her other son. “I can’t believe you did this!” She cries wrapping him up in her arms. Castiel smiles as he breathes in the scent of home. Next to him, he can see Jimmy having a similar reunion with Chuck, and he’s glad that his parents aren’t angry. “And who are you?” Jody asks Dean, who’s been watching the scene with Ellen, both grinning widely.

“Oh!” Jimmy cuts in. “This is my best friend, Dean… but by the way he’s looking at Cas I’d say he’s earned the new title of Cas’ boyfriend.” He laughed, as Cas blushed vividly.

Jody looks Dean up and down as the boy offers his hand. “You be good to him, you hear?” She says, shaking his hand quickly.

“Yes ma’am.” Dean replies, earning a snigger from Jimmy.

The family is silent for a few moments whilst Chuck and Jody finally allow their eyes to meet. “So.” Chuck says at last. “I think we should talk.”

“Yes.” Jody agrees.

“Dinner? Tonight… we can get something here and sort out this… situation.” Chuck says awkwardly.

“I can do dinner.” Jody replies, acting like it was no big deal.

Cas and Jimmy just grin at each other mischievously.

“I will uhm… see you tonight then… seven o’clock, we can meet in the lobby.”

“I’ll see you then.” Jody says. It’s silent again for a few moments. “Well, come on Cas, I want you to tell me all about this holiday you’ve had in California!”

-

Jimmy, Cas and Dean sat beside the hotel’s moonlit pool, their legs lazily dangling in the cool water, as they laugh about the past few weeks. Dean and Castiel are being sickeningly sweet, as Dean keeps catching Cas off-guard with chaste kisses, which turn into something a lot less chaste, and Jimmy has to break them up with a retching sound.

“So clearly, Winchester… you’ve always had a massive crush on me.” Jimmy smirked at the older boy.

“Oh yeah?” Dean scoffed. “How’d you work that one out?”

“Well… you’re dating my twin. And what was it you said earlier? ‘Cas you’re honestly the most breath-taking person I’ve ever seen in my life.’ How long have you wanted to bone me?” Jimmy teases.

Dean just laughs, as Cas thumps Jimmy’s arm. “Please. Cas is gorgeous. You’re just… Jimmy.”

“We’re identical twins, Dean.” Jimmy responds.

“Nu-uh.” Dean replies childishly. “Cas’ eyes are bluer. And his cheekbones are higher and he has softer looking lips, not to mention his hair is almost always messy… and don’t get me started on his adorable personality…”

Cas is blushing again by this point, but he’s reached out to grip Dean’s hand. “Okay, okay. You win this round. You guys better not have had sex in my bed.” Jimmy grins. His smile falters when Dean and Cas just smirk at him. “Oh my God… you didn’t! You guys had sex in my bed!?”

“Not… exactly.” Cas tells him playfully.

“Don’t worry, J, I swallowed anything you wouldn’t want on your sheets.” Dean winks.

“Oh ew! Dean that is so gross, that’s my brother!” Jimmy yells, as Dean and Cas just dissolve into fits of giggles. Their laughter is short lived however, when Jody comes storming out of the hotel and grabs Castiel by the wrist.

“Cas, we need to leave.” She orders.

“What? Why, mom?” Cas asked, horrified. “What about Jimmy?”

“We can arrange something next summer… and there’s always Skype. I’m sorry baby, but we need to leave. Now.” Jody reaches down to hug Jimmy tightly.

Castiel looks at Dean, who looks as though he's seen a ghost. “I’ll call you, Dean.” Cas mutters, before gripping the older boy in a tight hug.

Dean can’t seem to form words as he holds Castiel… he’s too busy wondering how everything just went from 0 to 60 in about 2 seconds. Cas kisses him chastely before moving on to hug his brother, and Dean curses himself for being jealous of the time he spends saying goodbye to him.

Jimmy and Dean hug silently as Jody leads Castiel away… back to London for God knows how long.

-

Castiel hasn’t spoken to his mother on the entire flight home. He knows he’s being a little childish, and maybe a little unfair… but she just ripped him away from being happier than he had been in years. It could be months before he saw his brother again… and Dean…

“Cas. I’m so sorry.” Jody whispered to him in the cab. Castiel doesn’t respond. “Please. Let me explain.” She begs, and Cas can’t help but turn to look at her. “You didn’t tell me he was engaged.” Jody stated, tears filling her eyes. “I… it was going so well but then he brought up… ‘Bela’ and I just… I was so stupid to think he would still want me after all these years.”

“Mom.” Cas breathed. “He does still want you. Bela and him are on a break right now… he… he would leave her in a second to be with you.”

Jody smiled and wiped her tears. “I know you want to believe that, honey, but it’s just not the truth.”

The cab pulled up onto the gravel of the driveway, and the pair got out wearily. As they went to let themselves in, they realised that the front door was already open. Jody looked at her son suspiciously. “Let me go first.” Cas says, pushing the door open and stepping carefully inside. “Hello?” He called.

“Hi, little brother!” Jimmy jumped out. “You know… flying by jet really is a lot faster than… woah!” Cas leapt forward and embraced his twin in a bone-crushing hug. “Save this for your boyfriend.” Cas pulled back to look at his face to search for signs that he was kidding about Dean being here. 

On cue, Dean also stepped out from the living room. “Hey, baby.” He smiled. Castiel jumped onto him too, wrapping his legs around his waist so Dean was forced to pick him up – not that he was complaining.

“What are you guys doing here!?” Cas exclaimed. “Dad!?” He called when he noticed his father standing behind Dean. Jumping down he rushed to give his dad the same treatment.

“Jody.” Chuck starts once Cas has let him go and moved back to Dean. “I should’ve explained this at the hotel and I’m sorry that I didn’t… but I refuse to let the best thing that’s ever happened to me walk out of my life again.” He got down onto one knee and pulled out a ring, that glistened with different shades of blue and silver. “Bela and I, we’re not together anymore. The only woman I want in my life is you… if you’ll have me. I love you, and I always have… what I’m trying to say here is, will you marry me? Again?”

Jimmy, Cas and Dean all turned to face Jody, eagerly anticipating her response. “You’re an idiot, Chuck Novak.” She grinned, eyes shining with tears. “Of course I’ll marry you again!” Chuck smiled tearfully, before rising off his knee and sweeping forward to embrace Jody with a passionate kiss, much to their kids displeasure.

“So… you’re moving to Cali?” Dean asked Jody once Chuck had given her the ring.

Jody laughed. “It’ll take some time, but yeah… if that’s okay with Castiel of course.”

“I’m sure I can find… some sort of positive to moving halfway across the world.” Cas grinned, staring up at Dean with adoring eyes.

Dean grinned back, equally as love-sick. “I love you, Castiel.” He stated simply. 

Castiel smile got even brighter. “I love you too, Dean Winchester.” He replied, deciding that he no longer cared about his family watching, and pulled Dean down into a passionate kiss.

Jimmy sat back and smirked at his brother and parents. Definitely a job well-done.


End file.
